metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content takes on many forms in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. The game launched with DLC bundled with pre-orders and different editions. There were also many other offers prior to the game's release that could give players different pre-order content. In Japan these give-aways were done through a number of outlets, such as Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops and Konami Style, while Amazon did so in other areas. All the DLC was included in the Japanese exclusive PlayStation 3 Special Edition that released on December 5, 2013.Polygon | Metal Gear Rising Special Edition heading for JapanJapanese Official Site Shortly after the announcement of the Japanese Special Edition the two story based DLCs were made free in the United States and all pre-order content was made available.Eurogamer | Metal Gear Rising Revengeance DLC made free Other countries including Australia and the United Kingdom received the same changes, but only on Xbox 360. A Konami US representative on NeoGaf revealed through a series of posts that the offer was meant to be available exclusively in the United States, but an error lead to it being available worldwide on Xbox.NeoGaf | Thread: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance DLC made FREE, main game cheaper View Single Post #238NeoGaf | Thread: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance DLC made FREE, main game cheaper View Single Post #308NeoGaf | Thread: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance DLC made FREE, main game cheaper View Single Post #315 The PC version of the game, released January 9, 2014, included all DLC available outside of Japan.Hight-Def Digest | 'Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance' Coming to the PC in its Most Complete FormDestructoid | Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance The DLC preorder skins (exempting MGS4 Raiden) were later made available for the latest PlayStation update on the PlayStation Network on April 2014, with each of the skins save for the Cyborg Ninja skin costing $1.99 (the Cyborg Ninja skin costed $2.99).http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=13794 Most of these were later rereleased in the PC version for the game as part of the game itself rather than true downloadable content. Skins Revengeance features a number of character skins that can be used by Raiden during the game's story mode and VR Missions. Five of these skins do not come with the standard version of the game, and instead must be acquired through other methods. Most of the DLC skins were tied to special editions and pre-orders but were later made available for purchase in North America, and exclusively on Xbox Live in other countries. Inferno Armor The Inferno Armor is a red version of Raiden's standard appearance that is supposed to emphasise the usage of explosives. It increases the amount of throwing weapons that can be carried.Xbox Live Marketplace | Inferno Armor overview "Custom Body for “Raiden” in “Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance”. A red design is used to emphasize the usage of explosions and increase the amount of throwing weapons you can carry." It was only available with certain American pre-order versions before being released as paid DLC. White Armor As the name suggests, the White Armor is a white version of Raiden's standard appearance. The armor allows the player to store up to 10 Repair Nanopastes/Electrolyte Packs and its color is derived from the white coat worn by doctors.Xbox Live Marketplace | White Armor overview Custom Body of “Raiden” for “Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance”. White armor design is used to emphasize the white coat worn by doctors and includes health upgrades. It was only available with certain American pre-order versions before being released as paid DLC. Commando Armor The Commando Armor is a Green version of Raiden's standard appearance. The armor increases the number of ranged weapons that can be carried and its color is based on military fatigues.Xbox Live Marketplace | Commando Armor overview "Custom Body for “Raiden” in “Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance”. Green armor design is used to mimic military fatigues and includes increase in the amount of range weapons you can carry." The Commando armor, was not included among the pre-orders for the North American releases and as such was not available until the pre-order offers were released as paid DLC. The Commando armor was available with certain pre-order versions in The United Kingdom and Australia. Cyborg Ninja Armor The Cyborg Ninja Armor is based on the appearance of Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid. The armor comes with the powerful Fox Blade.Xbox Live Marketplace | Cyborg Ninja Armor overview "Custom Body of “Raiden” for “Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance." The Cyborg Ninja design is based on Grey Fox from previous Metal Gear games and includes the powerful Fox Blade." The character skin and Fox Blade were part of the North American limited edition and included as standard with all UK and Australian editions of the game. It was later made more widely available when the pre-order offers were released as paid DLC. MGS4 Raiden Custom Body The MGS4 Raiden Custom Body is a character skin based on Raiden's cyborg body in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots.Xbox Live Marketplace | MGS4 Raiden Custom Body overview "Custom Body of “Raiden” for “Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance." The MGS4 Raiden Custom Body design is based on the Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots version of Raiden." The skin was the only paid DLC available at the game's release. In Japan it was offered as a pre-order bonus. VR Missions The VR Mission pack was the first major DLC release. The pack consisted of thirty additional VR missions with new goals, including shooting galleries, side-scrolling beat-'em-up sections and more Dwarf Gekko gameplay sections. The Western release dates of the VR Mission DLC were later confirmed as March 12, 2013 in North America and March 13 in Europe and Australia.Digital Spy | DLC dated for US and UK The 1.2 patch to the PS3 version added DLC support and two completion percentage trophies related to the VR mission DLC. The North American version was initially exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and temporarily free until April 3. In the United Kingdom the download cost £1.99 on PSN or 240 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live, while in Australia it was $3.65 and $2.95 on PSN and Xbox Live respectively. Hebidamashii The Japanese version of the VR Missions came with a new variant of the HF Wooden Sword called the "Hebidamashii", or "Snake's Soul", which will play voice clips of Solid Snake in a variety of situations. Jetstream The Jetstream chapter was the second major DLC release. The first story based DLC focused on the circumstances behind Sam joining Desperado/World Marshal in 2016. The chapter featured three boss fights: the LQ-84i, Metal Gear RAY, and Steven Armstrong. There are also five additional VR missions made available via accessing VR terminals. Unlike the main game, the VR missions cannot be replayed at any given time, instead requiring that the player revisit the specific VR terminal to replay. Sam has his own health and FC upgrades, some of which can only be earned through placing at least third in these new VR missions. Sam features a unique playstyle based on his status as a samurai rather than a ninja. He cannot perform the Ninja Kill move under any circumstances, but instead possesses a double-jump, dash move and strong attacks that can be held for unique effects. Instead of AR Vision mode, he performs a taunt to enrage enemies, making them drop their guard while also dealing more damage if they hit him. While Sam can perform the special Zandatsu "Execution" move, he does not share Raiden's special animations for these, instead simply switching straight to Blade Mode to cut them up. His only weapon is the HF Murasama Blade, and he has no Codec support team or customization options. Enemies in the Jetstream DLC had substantially revised AI to make a harder gameplay experience; they are more aggressive, react faster, and have many of their animations altered or sped up to make them less vulnerable. Blade Wolf The final downloadable content released was the Blade Wolf chapter. This story based DLC featured Blade Wolf as the playable character. The story followed Blade Wolf during his time with Desperado Enforcement LLC., under the command of Mistral and is set shortly before his meeting with Raiden. During the events of the DLC, Blade Wolf was referred to by his designation LQ-84i. While the Jetstream DLC reused three boss fights from the main game, the Blade Wolf DLC instead introduced a new character, Khamsin for its sole boss battle. The events of the DLC are told as from the perspective of Blade Wolf after the events of the main game, as he tells the story of his past to Sunny. Like the previous DLC, the most of the Blade Wolf chapter's content is taken from the main game and repurposed to suit its new story, though there are a few new levels in the form of VR environments. Also like the previous DLC, during the final part of the DLC, the player can also access a VR terminal near the bridge where the LQ-84i ambushed Raiden in the main game and has to revisit it repeatedly to replay it. His move set is similar to Raiden's in that he has heavy and light attacks and can use Zandatsu. Blade Wolf's movement is different to the other playable characters due to his unique body shape and slower speed. Projectile knives can be used and, as with playing as Raiden, stealth kills can be performed. Gallery Inferno Armor image_producs_06.jpg|"Inferno Red Battle Suit" DLC from GameTSUTAYA. Bnr dlc tenpo02.jpg|Inferno suit description from official Rising site. Tenpo2 pic2b.jpg|Social Ops Inferno Raiden bonus giveaway advert for Tsutaya. Inferno-armer.jpg|Inferno Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for Tsutaya. Metal-Gear-Rising-Revengeance 2012 12-04-12 006.jpg Tenpo hyo pic inferno.png|Inferno Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for Tsutaya (expand icon). Tenpo hyo pic sop1.png|Social Ops Inferno Raiden bonus giveaway advert for Tsutaya (expand icon). dlc2_pic4.jpg|Inferno Skin as shown on the official site's Special Edition page White Armor image_producs_05.jpg|"White Battle Suit" DLC from LAWSON and KONAMISTYLE. Bnr dlc tenpo01.jpg|White suit description from official Rising site. White-armer.jpg|White Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for KonamiStyle floppy-calendar/I-PACA. Tenpo hyo pic white.png|White Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for KonamiStyle floppy-calendar/I-PACA (expand icon). dlc2_pic3.jpg|White Skin as shown on the official site's Special Edition page Commando Armor image_producs_07.jpg|"Commando Battle Suit" DLC from GEO. Bnr dlc tenpo03.jpg|Commando Suit description from the official Rising site. Tenpo2 pic3b.jpg|Social Ops Commando Raiden bonus giveaway advert for Geo. Cammand-armer.jpg|Commando Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for Geo. Tenpo hyo pic command.png|Commando Raiden Skin bonus giveaway advert for Geo (expand icon). Mgsd5.jpg Tenpo hyo pic sop2.png|Social Ops Commando Raiden bonus giveaway advert for Geo (expand icon). dlc2_pic5.jpg|Commando Skin as shown on the official site's Special Edition page Cyborg Ninja Armor 153y4go.jpg|Cyborg Ninja Armor in the game. MGRGSEcyborg bonusLG.jpg|Cyborg Ninja Armor and Fox Blade in action. Rising- Gray Fox.jpg|Cyborg Ninja Armor testing. MGR CyborgNinja 05 MGSTV.jpg|Yuji Koreikado testing the Cyborg Ninja Armor. MGR CyborgNinja 07 MGSTV.jpg|The Cyborg Ninja Armor being modelled. Bnr dlc ninjya.png|A banner promoting the Cyborg Ninja Armor. dlc2_pic1.jpg|Cyborg Ninja Skin as shown on the official site's Special Edition page MGS4 Raiden Custom Body Pic130111 4.jpg|MGS4 Raiden Custom Body information for Japan. MGR MGS4Raiden Lottery 01 MGSTV.jpg|MGS4 Raiden skin event pamphlet. Raiden-armer.jpg|MGS4 Raiden Custom Body bonus giveaway advert for Amazon. Tenpo hyo pic mg4.png|MGS4 Raiden Custom Body bonus giveaway advert for Amazon (expand icon). dlc2_pic2.jpg|MGS4 Raiden Skin as shown on the official site's Special Edition page DLC sets dlc_pic1.jpg|VR DLC set as shown on the official site's Special Edition page dlc_pic2.jpg|Jetstream DLC set as shown on the official site's Special Edition page dlc_pic3.jpg|Blade Wolf DLC set as shown on the official site's Special Edition page References Category:Downloadable Content